MLP - Equestria Girls: Fue más que un mensaje
by Stupid Works
Summary: Esta historia abarca sobre el pasado de Sunset Shimmer y, principalmente, sobre la separación de las mane5 del mundo humano, demostrando que fue mucho más que un mensaje de texto.
1. Chapter 1

La campana de la secundaria "Canterlot High" había sonado, dando señal a sus estudiantes de que era hora de retirarse. Después de una semana llena de estrés, exámenes y demás cosas, no era de extrañarse que los alumnos salieran corriendo felizmente del lugar, esperando un buen y tranquilo fin de semana. Cuando una cantidad inumerable de adolescentes salió de la puertas, a lo último, se encontraban Sunset y Twilight, quienes al igual que todos, salían con emoción del lugar aunque Sunset lo expresaba mejor que la otra. La portadora de lentes, notó que su compañera tenía un pequeño libro azul, con una cerradura amarilla en el medio, ante eso sintió una pequeña curiosidad.

- _¿Qué es eso, Sunset?-_

 _-¿Esto? Es el anuario escolar, lo tome prestado para...Recordar algunas cosas.-_

La mirada de la chica bajo al decir lo último, teniendo una sonrisa algo melancolica, decidió sentarse en una de los escalones de la secundaria, siendo acompañada por la persona a su lado.

- _¿Pasa algo malo?-_

 _-N-No, no es nada. La verdad es lo saque porque quería ver un par de cosas del pasado, cuando yo era diferente.-_

 _-Sunset, ¿acaso extrañas esos días?_

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! No, claro que no. Era una persona horrible en ese entonces.-_

La pelirroja se aferró al libro y miro a su amiga molesta, la cual se asusto un poco por el repentino comportamiento de esta. Al ver su expresión de un pequeño temor, la chica decidió calmarse y tomar esto con más calma. Aún le costaba hablar de su pasado sin mostrar emociones algo exageradas desde su punto de vista.

- _Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa manera.-_

 _-Esta bien, no hay problema. Es sólo que...Jamas me has contado que es lo que te atormentaba tanto antes, me dijiste que por propia experiencia ellos me perdoran y así fue pero quiero saberlo, ¿cual fue el error que cometiste para que todos se molestaran contigo? No te estoy presionando, si no quieres decírmelo esta bien.-_

 _-No, creo que tienes razón. Si no lo hablo, entonces jamás podre digerirlo._

 _Todo empezó en Equestria, cuando aún era la alumna de la princesa Celestia...-_

 _..._

Una día perfecto se reflejaba en las ventanas del castillo, ¿y qué es mejor que un día soleado? Comer tranquilamente en un día soleado. Eso se encontraban haciendo la diosa del sol y su alumna prodigio, Sunset Shimmer. Aunque para la alumna todo esto era una tarde de convivencia con su maestra, para la princesa era más que nada una seria charla ocultada en una simple tarde. La princesa no sabía como comenzar su propuesta hacía su alumna, empezó a mirar hacía los lados para encontrar una idea, teniendo un comportamiento que tendría cualquier ponie normal; eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a la joven, que después de mirar a su princesa de esa forma supo que algo pasaba.

- _Jaja, Celestia ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces más nerviosa que aquella vez en la que no podías terminar tu papeleo.-_

 _-¡Ho, que bueno que lo preguntas! Verás Sunset, ¿recuerdas de nuestra charla sobre hacer más amistades?_

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, la unicornio puso un gesto se irritación y molestia, siendo más que obvia su señal de que no quería hablar de ese estúpido tema.

- _Agh, ahí vamos de nuevo...-_

 _-Sunset Shimmer, escuchame por favor. Durante el tiempo en que has vivido aquí me he dado cuenta de que no eres capaz de relacionarte con nadie. Me estoy empezando a preocupar mucho por ti, ¿es que acaso no hay nada que te importe más allá de ser la mejor?-_

 _-No, ¿y qué? Las personas con grandes potenciales, como yo, debe concentrarse en sobre explotar ese poder y demostrar lo increíbles que son a comparación de otros.-_

Después de las palabras dichas, la princesa dejo el té que estaba tomando, miró con seridada y un poco de tristeza a su alumna, la cual ni siquiera le importó.

 _-Sunset, mi querida alumna, hay algo que necesitas entender. Los ponies más poderosos y con mayor respeto, son aquellos a los que están rodeados de personas que aman, agradecen todo lo que tienen y son humildes. El liderazgo y el poder no es cuestión de buscar aprecio, sino de responsabilidad.-_

 _-Blah, blah, blah...¿Acaso todo esto fue para sermonearme de nuevo? ¡Te he escuchando miles de veces y te vuelvo a responder lo mismo! Los seres poderosos se preocupan por si mismos, así es como sobreviven en grandes batallas, sacrificando a otros a los cuales sabe que no harán ninguna diferencia en el mundo estando o no estando.-_

Cuando la estudiante habló, puso ambos cascos sobre la mesa y vio a su maestra con suma furia, lo cual hizo que la princesa se enfureciera pero claramente no iba a exprasarlo ni a rendirse aún, sabía que podía encontrar alguna forma de hacer a su estudiante entender.

La princesa suspiró con pesadez, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza mientras su estudiante salió de la sala molesta e indignada.

Al día siguiente, la unicornio se encontraba bagando por las habitaciones del castillo, buscando a su maestra para seguir con sus estudios avanzados. La yegua siguio buscando hasta que escucho un par de risas viniendo de otro lugar, era su maestra y una voz que jamás había escuchado antes. Curiosa, decidió ir a investigar, la puerta la llevaba a una biblioteca que ella escasamente visitaba, siguió las risas y se escordio detrás de uno de los estantes de libros, para encontrarase a su maestra con otra ponie. La estudiante se encontraba molesta, ¿acaso la princesa, que tanto decía que esto era enseñansas especiales, tenía a alguien más a quien enseñar? ¡Pues vaya que son especiales! La ponie sólo se quedo observando detrás del estante, con una expresión de molestia.

 _-¡Mire esto princesa, sé que puedo hacerlo! Ngghh...-_

La unicornio morada estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas el convertir una lámpara en una manzana, y después de 10 minutos pudo pograrlo, logrando que esta se emocionara por completo. Mientras que la observadora a escondidas estaba indignada, ¡¿eso es todo?! Ella logró ese hechizo cuando tenía 10 años, ¿se supone que esa es una alumna prodigiosa? Ambas unicornio voltearon a ver su maestra, una esperando una reacción positiva mientras que la otra quería una negativa.

- _Fue excelente Twilight, ¡bien hecho! No creí que aprenderías ese hechizo tan rápido. Me siento muy orgullosa.-_

La unicornio morada miro avergonzada hacía otro lado, estando alegre de haber enorgullecido a su maestra. En cambio, la unicornio amarilla, se encontraba altamente indignada y molesta, ¿eso es a lo que ella felicita? ¿eso es a que ella llama un buen trabajo? ¡Menuda estupidez! Ella aprendió hechizos de unicornio expertos hace unas pocas semaans y ella ni siquiera dijo algo mas allá que un "Buen trabajo", ¿pero esto lo premia como si fuera la gran cosa? Ahora la unicornio entendía que la princesa simplemente era alguien quien no la apreciaba.

Horas más tarde, la princesa salió tranquilamente de lugar, siendo esperada delante de la puerta por su alumna. La unicornio se puso delante de ella, mostrando una expresión de sumo odio, respirando profundamente una y otra vez, tratando de controlarse. La alicornio se confundió mucho por el comportamiento de su alumna, ¿ahora que había pasado?

- _Tú...¡TÚ ME OCULTASTE QUE TENÍAS OTRA ALUMNA! Y para peor, ella esta muy por debajo de mi nivel, la felicitas como si fuera alguien mejor que StarsWild y por sobre todo, ¡es alguien ridícula!-_

 _-¡SUFICIENTE! No voy a permitir que hables así de la MEJOR alumna que tengo. No tengo por que decirte si tengo más alumnos aparte de ti, no es de tu incumbencia. Twilight es alguien mucho más brillante y humilde que tu, creo que deberias aprender de ella.-_

 _-¿Yo? ¿Aprender de ella?... ¡ELLA SÓLO PUEDE HACER UN MALDITO HECHIZO DE TRANSFORMACIÓN! ¡¿Mejor que yo?! ¡¿Más brillante?! En un duelo de magia yo la aplastaria totalmente. Y además creo que no la vigilas muy bien, ella siempre esta sola, nunca habla con otros ponies, lo sé porque la he visto un par de veces en el jardín.-_

 _-Hay una diferencia enorme en la razón por la cual ambas estan solas, una es porque quiere aprender y enorgullecerme, mientras que la otra es sólo porque piensa que todos estan debajo de ella.-_

 _-¿Qué...? ¿Te parece eso una diferencia enorme? ¡Vaya tonteria!-_

 _-Sunset Shimmer, vuelve a tu cuarto en el castillo, tus clases quedan anuladas por hoy.-_

 _-¡BIEN! Tampoco es que me importe...-_

La unicornio se fue de mala gana y con muchas palabras en la boca. La princesa sólo vio como se iba, para luego bajar la cabeza con tristeza y volver a su salón a seguir con el papeleo. Recorrió el castillo con nostalgia, cuando Sunset era más joven y un poco menos mala, amabas se reían y aprendían juntas, como si fueran amigas. Esos recuerdos la hacían sonreír y tener esperanza de que ella se convertira en alguien mejor pero entre más tiempo pasa, menos lo cree posible y eso la hacían entrar en un miedo profundo.

Al llegar a su habitación, notó más archivos del que debería, dándose cuenta de que sí paso más tiempo del que debería con su alumna. La alicornio se sentó en su mesa, agarro una pluma y empezó a firmar y leer documentos.

- _Veamos, una afirmación para contruir un nuevo parque en las calles de Ponyville...Una invitación a la carrera de..-_

La princesa no pudo terminar de leer en voz alta, puesto que algo estaba mojando los papeles y borrando la tinta; eran sus lagrimas. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sunset, había estado tanto tiempo con ella que sentía que había una luz que rodeaba su ser pero..¿Y qué tal si no? Esa pregunta le aterraba, ella amaba a su alumna, no quería tener que decirle adiós para que entendira que su forma de pensar era incorrecta, después de todo lo que habían pasado, que se termine de esa forma sería horrible. La princesa se sentía triste, estresada y frustrada, ya no soportaba que toda charla con Sunset terminará en una discusión. Ya no quería que las cosas fueran así.

Al seguir pensado y sufriendo con eso, la princesa se reposo en su escritorio, apartando los papeles; puso ambos cascos tapandose la cara y siguió sollozando durarante un largo tiempo.

 **Bueno, eso es todo por este capítulo. Para ser honesta, no estaba muy segura de escribir sobre algo así, ya que estoy segura que hay un millon de fan-fics con la misma temática pero al final lo hice y no hay vuelta atrás así que nada. Espero que les guste, los leeré después.**


	2. Chapter 2

La alarma sonaba de manera ruidosa, haciendo que la diosa del sol se levantara alterada, se había quedado dormida arriba del escritorio. Miro por los lados buscando la razón del ruido, cuando miro la alarma se dio cuenta que ya era la hora de levantar el sol, la princesa se altero, salió de un portazo de su habitación y fue corriendo al balcón donde levantaba el sol. La alicornio frenó de golpe al llegar, se calmó y se concentro en subir el sol, le tomó un poco de tiempo pero pudo lograrlo hacerlo a tiempo.

- _¡Ha, princesa Celestia! Bueno días.-_

La princesa volteó, topandose con el ponie que la llamaba, era su asistente, quien venía ayudarla exactamente después de que ella hiciera su trabajo más importante, levantar el sol. La alicornio sonrió y se acercó ella.

- _Muy_ _buenos días, ¿como despertaste?-_

 _-Umm...Princesa...-_

La unicornio señalo su mejilla derecha con algo de incomodidad, lo cual hizo que la princesa se extrañara. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Trato de imitar las acciones de esta, y se dio cuenta lo que pasaba, había un papel pegado en su cara. La encargada del sol se sentía avergonzada, ¿como no notó eso antes de salir? Se lo quitó con rapidez y rió un par de veces para tratar de suavizar la situación.

- _B-Bueno, ¡ejem! ¿Cuales son los encargos de hoy?-_

 _-Jaja, pues hay que ir al centro para la inauguración de una nueva biblioteca, tenemos que asistir a un concurso de jardineria y además debemos ir a la supervisión anual de la fabrica de nubes de CloudsDay. Después de eso, podra volver y darle clases a su alumna Sunset, hoy Twilight tiene el día libre._

 _-Ho, sí...Sunset...-_

 _-¿Hay algo malo con ello princesa? ¿Ella le hizo algo malo? Sabe que podemos echarla del castillo cuando quiera. ¿Verdad?-_

 _-¡Por favor no hablemos de eso! No quiero pensar en ello...-_

 _-Muy bien.-_

Ambas salieron del castillo con paso abierto, no sin antes esperar a que la princesa tomara un baño y se arreglara, ya que, por alguna extraña razon, olía a madera y tinta. Empezaron con la inauguración, la alicornio sonreía con gracia y perfección; después siguió el concurso de jardineria, su sonrisa era bonita; la supervisión, su sonrisa era pasable. Volvieron al castillo, la princesa estaba agotada, le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír, aún no se acostumbraba a la perfección el hecho de tener que estar sonriendo todo el tiempo. Su asistente se había ido, ya que su siguiente tarea era algo que debía hacer sola y que, desafortunamente, era más difícil que levantar el sol, el estar con Sunset.

La alicornio fue caminando, y tratando de tapar todo tipo de estres o cansancio, tranquilamente a la sala del trono, donde su alumna la esperaba. Al entrar creyó que la unicornio estaría sentada en su trono, cosa que solía hacer de "broma", pero en realidad estaba mirando fijamente el vitral en donde ella atacaba a Nightmare Moon con los elementos de la armonía.

- _Veo que encontraste algo que llamó tu atención.-_

La princesa se acercó por detrás con una sonrisa y tono de vos calmado, cosa que hizo que la unicornio se sobresaltara y la mirará sorprendida, para luego volver a una expresión entre seria y curiosa, y mirar nuevamente al vitral. La princesa prefirió no hacer comentarios al respecto, y simplemente se puso al lado de su alumna.

- _¿Como era ella?-_

La unicornio preguntó sin dejar se mirar con seriedad aquella imagen, mientras que la alicornio respondió sin dejar de mirarlo tampoco.

- _La amaba, era la mejor hermana que pude tener, pero los celos nos separaron, la oscuridad se apodero de ella y todo lo demás fue historia. Sigo teniendo la esperanza de que volvera para enmendar las cosas y que seamos una família de nuevo, aunque sigo pensando que eso no pasara.-_

 _-Ya veo...Al menos hizo lo correcto.-_

 _-Supongo, pero no fui mejor que ella al enviarla a la luna y negar toda la impotencia que tenía pero estaba haciendole daño a la armonía del cielo de esa forma.-_

 _-...-_

 _-Sunset, quiero que tomes el error de mi hermana como ejemplo y reconsideres tus acciones. Nada de lo que he dicho o hecho era para molestarte sino todo lo contrario, algún día vas a cometer un error muy grande y las consecuencias podrían ser catastroficas. ¿Entiendes?-_

A pesar de haberlo dicho de la manera más calmada y amable posible, la unicornio sólo hizo un sonido de quejido y miro a su maestra con odio.

 _-¡AGGHH! ¡¿Es que acaso debes usar todo error de los demás para compararme?! No puedo creer que seas tan estúpida para creer que voy a acabar así, yo se que tengo razón en lo que digo y hago, tu eres la que me retrasa. Y eso lo entendí ayer.-_

 _-¡Para de meter a Twilight en esto! Si alguien tiene errores aquí eres tú misma.-_

 _-Mentirosa, ¡cuando me echaste como perro ayer lo descubrí! Me metí entre los papeles de admisión y me entere de que ella empezó poco después que yo, seguro te empezaste a encariñar de más con ella y como yo tenía un mejor potencial, preferiste que me atrasara para que ella me superara.-_

 _-¿Te metiste en los papeles de admisión..? Sunset, tu comportamiento me esta llevando a un limite al cual no quiero traspasar pero si sigues así me vere obligada a ello.-_

La princesa estaba debastada, ¿tan poco confía en su palabra que se metio en información privada? Esto estaba llegado muy lejos y la yegua no se daba la menor cuenta.

 _-¡¿Cual limite?! ¡¿Vas a ser que trabaje con esa unicornio barata?! Celestia, no me hagas reír. Ambas sabemos quien es la mejor, ambas sabemos quien es la merecedora de un castillo, ambas sabe..-_

 _-¡ES TODO! Ya no puedo más, Sunset Shimmer, estas oficialmente botada como mi alumna. Seguiras con tus estudios, y podrás seguir viviendo en Caterlot pero NO eres bienvenida en el castillo. Mañana a primera hora, te quiero fuera de aquí. Así que espero que disfrutes esta noche aquí por que será la última.-_

 _-¿Ese es limite? ¡Como si me importase! Es más, yo renunció a este lugar de pacotilla. Adiós Celestia, espero que algún día dejes de ser tan ciega.-_

La unicornio salió corriendo del salón, llena de furia y frustración. Por otro lado, la princesa, quien la miro con una mirada de decepción y desprecio durante todo su discurso, cambió por completo en cuanto su ex alumna se fue, empezando a sacar pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos. Por mucho que le doliera, era hora de decirle adiós a su alumna.

La noche había caído, el trabajo de la diosa del sol había terminado, en vez de ir directamente a su habitación fue a la de la unicornio, pensó que sería una buena idea el decirle adiós como era debido. Al momento donde su aura mágica rodeba la perilla de la puerta, se lo pensó una vez mas, y al final no llego a nada, suspiró y solo se fue lentamente de la puerta. Se dirigió a su alcoba con mucho en que pensar, pero algo la detubo y fue nada menos que dos guardias del castillo inconcientes. La princesa se encontraba aterrada, ¿quien podría hacer esto? Abrió la puerta que ambos guardias resguardaban sólo para darse cuenta que era la que mantenía ocultó al espejo y portal a otro mundo. Cayó en seco, sólo lo sabían ella, su hermana y...No, la princesa no quería creerlo. Salió corriendo hacía la recamara de su ex alumna, para entrar y enocntrarse con...Nada más que un montón de paginas que hablaban del dichoso espejo. Estaba en shock, aterrada, sin saber que hacer, ¿cómo pudo ser tan irresponsable? ¿Como pudo cometer un error tan grave?.

La princesa volvió, con calma, para ayudar a los guardias, quienes reaccionaron al poco tiempo. Decepcionados de si mismos se sacaron los cascos y se arrodillaron ante su majestad.

- _Princesa lo sentimos mucho, pero no llegamos a ver quien atravesó el portal. Sólo sabemos que era un unicornio.-_

 _-No se preocupen, creo saber quien fue. Por favor, por el resto noche necesito que se retiren del castillo.-_

 _..._

La ex alumna y ahora también ex unicornio, se encontraba extrañada por su nuevo cuerpo. Mirando unas cosas raras que tenía en sus "patas" delanteras con sorpresa, y las cosas con las que ahora andaba en dos pies o almenos eso era lo que entendía puesto que los seres de este mundo caminaban de ese modo; pero sorpresivamente a ella no le costo en lo más minimo el andar así, más que nada porque solía bailar a dos cascos y se acotumbro a ello. Al dejar de fijar su vista en su nuevo estado físico, decidió mirar al "nuevo mundo" que la esperaba, lo primero que vio fue un impresionante castillo con bastantes ventanas y demás, decidió ir a verlo e impresionar al gobernante de aquí, al llegar a las puertas decidió abrirlo con su magia, si no fuera porque se enteró que no tenía su cuerno; lo cual hizo que sr imperventilara un poco. ¿No había magia aquí? ¡Menuda basura! Trato de abrir las puertas con las "cosas" que tenía en sus brazos y, después de mucho esfuerzo y miradas extrañas de los demás, la chica pudo lograrlo. Al entrar, se topo con varios seres parecidos físicamente a ella, quienes charlaban, guardaban sus cosas en casilleros o simplemente caminaban por ahí, fue cuando la chica supo que esto no era un castillo y, entre más lo pensaba, más le recordaba a una escuela promedio. ¿Pero por qué es tan grande? No lo sabía, solo se enfocaba en aprender se este lugar y poder dominarlo, a diferencia del lugar de donde ella proviene.

Entre tanro ruido escolar, una peculiar vos se hizo resaltar para la joven, una vos que se hacía más fuerte cada vez. En eso, una chica se rosa vivo, se abalanzo sobre ella.

 _-¡Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Eres nueva aquí? Dah, si nunca te he visto antes. ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie! ¿Tú como te llamas?-_

La chica hablaba muy rápido y de forma muy animada, con una sonrisa que no perdía ni por un momento. La joven pelirroja no soportaba su tono de vos y lo irritante que se escuchaba, decidió taparse las "cosas" que le permitían oír y siguió caminando, siendo seguida por la chica rosa quien no parecía entender la señal de que la joven no quería conversar con ella.

 _-Oye, ¿y ya tienes algún amigo? Si no tienes puedo organizar una fiesta para que conozcas a un par de personas, pero si tienes podría organizar una fiesta porque..¡La fiestas son divertidas! Jaja.-_

 _-¡Escucha, no quiero ninguna fiesta! Sólo...Déjame en paz y ve a molestar a alguien más. No necesito amigos.-_

La joven se acercó a la hiperariva chica de manera amenazante, con una cara muy molesta, lo cual hizo que todos los de alrededor se asustaran por su comportamiento. La joven salió del pasillo todavía harta por el comportamiento de la pelirosa y miro amenazante a todo aquel que la mirará como señal de que no la molestaran.

- _Vaya, pero que mala actitud.-_

Fue lo único que dijo la alegra joven antes de salir del lugar e ir al patio delantero de la escula, en el cual se encontraba su amiga Fluttershy repartiendo folletos para el servicio de animales abandonados. El problema era que la amante de animales era muy tímida como para acercarse a alguien a 10 pasos, entones supo la pelirosa que era hora de entrar en acción. Apareció detrás de ella con cautela y apenas habló, la mató del susto.

-¡ _Hola Fluttershy! ¿Necesitas ayuda para esto?-_

 _-Ho, Hola Pinkie. No, esta bien, lo tengo todo bajo control._

La amante de animales miro orgullosa a los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, creyendo que la escucharon perfectamente y vendrían todos por un folleto, pero nada paso. Su amiga la miro y tomó la decisión de hacer esto al estilo Pinkie Pie. Tomó por sorpresa los folletos de la tímida joven y empezó a esparcilos por todo el lugar, teletranportandose de acá para allá dandole a todos uno de los papeles o simplemente los lanzaba para que todos lo vieran, mientras cantaba una canción completamente improvisada. Sin duda, esa chica era única. Después de unos minutos, todos los estudiantes cerca de ahí estaban hablando de los animeles abandonados o almenos guardaban el papel en sus mochilas para mirarlos más tarde. La hiperativa chica volvió con su amiga, quien quedo impresionada por la rapidez y poca vergüenza de su amiga.

- _V-Vaya, Pinkie, eres realmente hábil. Muchas gracias por ayudarme...-_

 _-No hay problema, pequeña Fluttershy. No tienes por qué agradecer.-_

La pelirosa revolvió el pelo de su amiga, con un tono bromista aunque a la tímida chica le incomodaba un poco pero decidió no decir nada, tampoco era algo que la molestara.

- _¿Quieres ir por un pastel? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Quién no quiere ir por un pastel? ¡Jajaja!-_

La chica se fue saltando, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sin darse cuenta si su amiga la seguía o no.

 _-¡Un momento, espérame Pinkie!-_

La chica empezó a correr puesto que el ritmo de su amiga era bastante rapido pero lo haría cualquier cosa con tal de no ir sola a la cafetería, normalmente le ponía incomoda que tanta gente estuviera alrededor y ella sola.


	3. Chapter 3

En el patio de deportes de la secundaría, se encontraba dos chicas, una con vestimentas vaqueras y otra con ropas deportivas. Una de ellas estaba sentada en las vancas del público, mientras que la otra estaba practicando goles de Fútbol, sus tiros siempre eran certeros y casi perfectos, haciendo que la otra chica gritara con emoción por el existo de su amiga. Obviamente, la joven de los deportes no se hizo esperar y siguió tirando con algunos trucos, sólo para presumir sus actos.

- _¡Fue genial, Rainbow! Realmente has mejorado desde el último año.-_

 _-Sí, no me lo recuerdes...Tal vez el año pasado los Shadowbolts nos ganaron, pero sé que esta vez será diferente. ¡Lo puedo sentir!-_

Al terminar de gritar eso, la deportista hizo un truco con su balon para luego lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas al arco y anotar perfectamente. La muchacha a su lado sólo se limitó a aplaudir con una sonrisa, ella también es buena en los deportes pero a diferencia de su amiga, ella puede soportar una derrota. Después de algo de charla y que la chica multicolor descansara un poco, ambas volvieron adentro de la secundaria, caminando por el pasillo, esperando a que la campana tocará.

- _¡Por favor, Rainbow! ¿Pueden ir tú y el equipo de fútbol a mi venta de pasteles este fin de semana? Es que necesito que vayan muchos, y estoy más que segura que iran si su equipo favorito va también.-_

 _-AppleJack, te he dicho que sí un millon de veces, estoy segura que querrán ir. Aunque sigo sin saber cual es el afán por la cual quieres que tanta gente vaya...-_

 _-Es para ahorrar dinero para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Applebloom. Normalmente nos sobra dinero pero este año hemos hecho muchos gastos y no estoy segura de que podamos con todo.-_

 _-¿Es por eso? ¡Entonces cuenta conmigo! De otra forma, seguro Scoots también se enfada conmigo. ¡Jaja!-_

La deportista le dio un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro a la chica con la que hablaba, la cual sonrió con su respuesta. Al estar tan concentradas la una con la otra, la vaquera chocó con alguien, haciendo que caiga al suelo y ella solo se lastimara un poco el cuerpo. La joven bajo la mirada para ver a la persona que por accidente lastimo, para después extender su mano como ayuda.

 _-¡Ups! Lo siento amiga. ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

 _-¡No me toques! Deberias tener más cuidado por donde vas.-_

La chica golpeó la mano de la vaquera, alejandola de su vista y levantandose sin ayuda. La del sombrero se le quedo mirando molesta, ¿qué henos le pasaba a esta chica?

- _Esta bien, tampoco tienes que ponerte así. Oye, ¿de casualidad eres nueva? Nunca te había visto por aquí..-_

 _-Sí, ¿y qué?-_

 _-¡Nada! Sólo preguntaba...-_

La chica pelirroja se fue de mala gana y empujando a ambas amigas para que no les estorbaran el paso. Acto seguido, la miraron irse para que luego ambas vieran al mismo tiempo, con una cara de enfado debido al comportamiento insoportable de la supuesta nueva alumna.

- _Geez, espero que no este en nuestra misma clase.-_

 _-Yo sólo espero que esa mala actitud no nos traiga problemas..-_

 _-Tienes razón, algunas personas tienen el ego muy alto.-_

 _-Mira quien lo dice.-_

La multicolor se lo quedo pensado por un momento, para luego darse cuenta de lo que se refería y mirar a su amiga de manera "ofendida", cosa que hizo que esta se echará a reir. Luego de eso, la campana empezó a sonar, dando señal al final del recreo y ambas llendo a su salón apuradas, ya que se les conocía por llegar tarde a las clases.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, se ponían sus orejas de caballos y un cinturón que tenía una cola al final, eran muy populares en para todos, incluso para ellas, eran como un simboliza toda la amistad entre todos.

La desconocida de este mundo, se encontraba en la oficina de la directora, Celestia. Sorprendiendose por su apariencia hasta razonar que no era la alicornio quien ella tanto detestaba. Aunque se seguía preguntando que quería la mujer parecida a su ex-maestra.

 _-Nunca te he visto en esta institución. ¿Acaso eres nueva?-_

 _-Emm...S-Sí, lo soy.-_

 _-No recuerdo haber recibido ningún papel de admisión o siquiera una visita de familares...Tal vez Luna sepa de esto. De cualquier forma, ¡bienvenida a Canterlot High! Después de la siguiente clase, le pediré algún alumno que te enseñe la escuela. ¿Te parece bien?-_

 _-¡Claro! Me encantara hacer nuevos amigos.-_

Con un tono de falsa ternura, la pelirroja estaba gritando por dentro de tanta amabilidad innecesaria del lugar. Definitivamente esto necesitaba un cambió profundo.

Después de revisar archivos y no encontrar nada, la directora decidió seguir buscando más tarde y retirar a la nueva estudiante de su oficina.

- _Si necesitas algo más, mi puerta siempre estará abierta.-_

Luego de decir eso, la mujer cerro la puerta de su oficina con algo de fuerza, haciendo que la joven se sobresaltase.

- _¡AGH! Este lugar es igual a Equestria, tontos y lindos ponies por todos lados. Bueno, no se ni que son estas cosas. Aunque bueno, mínimamente en Equestria había magia pero sé que puedo mandar aquí pronto estare lista para lo que fuese. Bueno si esto es una secundaria, supondre aquí hay una biblioteca...-_

Para su sorpresa, mientras caminaba y daba todo un monólogo para si misma, se término topando con la biblioteca frente a sus ojos. Sin sorpenderse lo más mínimo, ya que las bibliotecas que ella había estado eran mucho más grandes que esto. Apresurada, tomó libros de funcionamiento de celulares, matemáticas, biología, forma de socializar, histora y un pequeño libro de psicología que encontró.

Entre tanto estudio y librerio, encontro un libro escrito por los seres que vivían en la secundaría, el cual era una especie de anuario pero con más opiniones de los estudiantes. La pelirroja miraba con aberración las paginas, todas trataban sobre la convivencia de otros y de como la amistad era de los importante aquí, pero algo llamó la atención y es algo que estaba a lo último.

La página hablaba sobre las extrañamente populares orejas de potros y cinturones con colas de caballo. La muchacha se lo puso a razonar por un momento y en realidad si habían mucha gente que los usaba, sin saber el por qué. La razón era simple, en 1° año la gente del instituto era algo distacia la una con la otra pero esto cambió cuando 5 chicas, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash; mostraron que apesar de ser muy diferentes podrían llevarse bien, aunque ellas no se dieran cuenta, le dieron una lección importante al resto de sus compañeros. Entonces, fue cuando una de ellas, Rarity, para simbolizar la unión entre todos hizo unos hermosos accesorios como una especie de "uniforme escolar", haciendo que todos quedaran fascinados y quisieran usarlos. Fortaleciendo aún más su amistad.

Después de leer tal cursilada la joven quería vomitar, ¿acaso todos tienen que ser amigos o que rayos? Lo único bueno de haber leído esto es que ya sabía cual era el punto inicial para su plan de "gobernar" este lugar, aunque lo tendría que seguir pensando más tarde puesto que la campana había sonado y la vos de la directora Celestia la estaba llamando por el alta voz. Con rapidez, metió un par de libros más en la arfoja que había llevado, que se convirtió en mochila, y fue para la oficina de la adulta.

- _Directora Celestia, ¿que sucedió para que me llamara de nuevo?-_

 _-Sunset Shimmer, te quiero presentar a AppleJack. Ella será te mostrara la escuela y te dirá el horario de tus clases. ¿Está bien?-_

La directora puso su mano en presentación de la vaquera y le dio una sonrisa amable a la pelirroja al terminar su oración, la joven quería gritar, no quería pasar más tiempo con más gente pero necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la persona de mayor autoridad, así que dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

- _¡Hola Applejack! Es un gusto conocerte.-_

 _-Oye, yo te conozco. ¿No eres con la que choqué hace un rato?_

 _-¡Ho, sí! Lamento si actúe grosera, es que estaba apurada para decirle a la directora que era nueva aquí.-_

 _-Ya veo, no hay problema.-_

 _-Bueno, las dejo para que puedan recorrer el lugar. Hasta luego.-_

La directora se fue tranquilamente del pasillo, con Sunset dispiendose con la mano rapidamente y una gran sonrisa, aunque la directora ni se daba cuenta. En cuanto se fue de su vista, la muchacha paro.

- _Bueno, ¿que tal si empezamos por los salones?-_

 _-¡Claro! Por cierto, la directora dijo que te llamas Applejack. ¿De casualidad tienes algunas amigas cercanas a ti?-_

 _-Sep, amigas fieles sin duda. ¡Un momento! ¿Como supiste eso?-_

La de ojos verdes volteó a ver a su compañera sorprendida, cosa que la alarmó un poco. Quería saber si era la misma chica del libro, y ahora no le cabe duda pero por ahora tenía que tener un bajo perfil con ella y con sus demás amigas.

- _¡No es por nada! Sólo lo oí de algunas personas, dicen que son amigas desde hace mucho. ¿He?-_

 _-Desde que tengo memoria supongo, y seguimos juntas tal como las manzanas de un árbol.-_

 _-Aww, que lindo.-_

La vaquera prefirió el no hacer comentarios al respecto, se le hacía un poco extraño que la gente preguntara por sus amigas. En su caminata, las cosas fueron silenciosas hasta llegar al primer aula, para seguir con el patio de deportes, el gimnasio, los baños y demás cosas. Siendo mostradas y señalas por la rubia, mientras también daba un pequeño chiste o referencia campirana, con lo que la pelirroja se sentía muy indiferente. Para luego llegar nuevamente, a los casilleros y que el pasaje terminará.

 _-Bueno eso es todo, espero que ahora sepas como ubicarte en la escuela. Te veo después, Sunset.-_

La campesina se fue tranquilamente, y con cada paso que daba, Sunset podía borrar la sonrisa en su cara. Y ponerse a cuestionar como eran las cosas aquí, realmente no iba a ser un trabajo facil pero tampoco sería difícil, alguien como ella merece mejores retos que esto.


End file.
